


A Highly Unlikely Friendship

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, flustered Harry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Draco has an unexpected guest with wonderful news on this Valentines morning. He thinks to himself that Harry just might always be a git, but their friendship is strong and true.





	A Highly Unlikely Friendship

Draco was sitting at his breakfast nook sipping coffee and reading a variety of Magical and Muggle newspapers when he heard a commotion from the lounge. Frowning, he set his papers aside, sipping his coffee then went to see what in the hell was going on. 

When he looked in he saw a very disheveled, grinning foolishly, Harry Black, formerly Potter, standing there hugging one of his startled house elves.

“Potter, what are you doing?”

Harry looked up with bright green eyes sparkling, he stood up flung himself at Drago, hugging him.

“Okay, we talked about this, Snake boy. You need to lay off the firewhiskey.”

“I’m not drunk you stupid git. I’m...I’m...I can’t even describe it, Dragon. I held her, in my arms and she’s so small and fragile and I felt like she was going to break at the slightest touch, then...then she let out the loudest cry you ever heard...” 

Draco was able to get out of Harry’s rather enthusiastic embrace, wrapped a hand around Harry’s upper arm and half led, half dragged him back to the breakfast nook. 

“I will assume from your appearance, and your rambling that Willa has had your baby.”

“Yes, and she’s beautiful, Draco. I mean I thought when I held Basil in my arms it was the greatest joy of my life, but...a girl, Draco. A girl...” Harry had that same stupid, silly grin on his face, and Draco couldn’t help feeling happy for his friend.

“And what have you named her?”

Harry swallowed and looked up, his eyes shone with such emotion that Draco hoped he didn’t break down and cry.

“Lilly. Willa wanted to name her Lilly. Lilly Amara. She’s got green eyes and the whitest soft tufts of hair.” The dreamy look was back on Harry’s face and Draco pushed the pot of coffee towards Harry.

“Winston,” Draco called for one of his elves. 

“Yes, Master Draco?”

“Bring a cup for Harry, and a plate of that sourdough toast, eggs and some bacon.”

“Right away, Master Draco.”

Winston popped out and a few moments later he was setting a coffee cup and the food on the table. There was also a basket of fresh fruit and a pot of tea.

“Come on, Harry. You need to eat.”

Harry turned in his chair, poured some coffee and tucked into his food.

“So, what are you doing here instead of with your wife and children?”

“She kicked me out. Her sister is there and Neville and Luna are watching Teddy and Basil. I protested, but they insisted. Luna is nearly ready herself. But she said they would be fine. Wil said I needed to get myself together, she’s probably right. I must look awful.”

Draco snorted and shook his head.

“You look like you went on a three week bender. After you finish that, go take a shower and crash on a bed.”

“Dragon...”

“I insist.”

“We want you and Maddox to be Lilly’s Godfathers. You’ve been there for us first after the miscarriage, holding our hands through Basil, and now all you’ve done already for Willa to help with Lilly. We appreciate it, Draco.”

“It’s nothing. You’re getting sappy, Potter. I don’t want to talk to you again till you’ve rested.”

Harry finished his food, then did what Draco ordered. 

Godfather, Draco didn’t know how he felt about that. He contemplated the offer while going over his stack of newspapers once again.

* * *

Harry came back down a couple of hours later looking more together.

“Here, tea. Drink it. At least you look better and less like a crazy man.”

Harry snorted as he took the offered cup of tea and sat back down.

“Why me?” Draco asked as he watched Harry.

“Why not you, Draco? These past four years you’ve become one of my best friends. I know, no one would ever believe it, but you saved my life and you helped save my marriage. I know I can be a git, but you helped me through one of the hardest times of my life. That’s twice you’ve saved me.”

Darco’s face darkened a little as it always did thinking back to the war, which was barely seven years in the past for them. He didn’t believe that any of them would ever be entirely over it.

“We all paid too high prices, Harry.”

“Yes we did.”

“Is that why you never ended up with Granger? I was sure that you were going to murder Weasel in his sleep one day and declare your undying love to her.”

Harry almost laughed, but his eyes clouded in pain.

“I don’t think any of us were ready to have any type of relationship. I thought for a while that Hermione might have been someone I could spend my life with, but I wasn’t in any way ready. I needed to find myself. I lived my life up until Tom Riddle died trying to prove something to everyone around me and even now I don’t know really what that was. I think...”

Harry got quiet as he sipped his tea.

“What?”

“I think if I got together with anyone at that time, we would have destroyed each other. Ginny, she was a school crush. She was sweet and I think at the time she was safe. But, if we had married...I was too much of a mess. I know I would have hurt her without meaning to.

“Mi, I loved too much to do anything about it. No, I needed a fresh start, Draco. Willa never cared who I was and she was kind and patient right from the start. I don’t think I want my life any other way.”

“You lucky bastard.”

“Yeah, I am and I never want forget the cost it took to get here.”

Draco knew exactly what Harry meant. He rubbed at his arm that he always kept covered.

“I’m still researching. I made you a promise, Dragon. I will find a way to remove the mark.”

Draco smiled sadly as he looked up at his friend.

“I’ve come to terms with it, Harry. If, someday, you do find a way I would be forever grateful. But for now, I can live with it and all of its consequences.” 

“Good thing you have Maddox who couldn’t give a shite about it.”

Draco’s mouth turned up ever so slightly as he thought of his partner. He never knew how he had gotten so lucky, but he tried always to never take Maddox for granted.

“Where is he, by the way?”

“Oh, he had to go out of town on a business thing. I need to get the shop opened. You’re welcome to stay, but I think you have something far more important than me to be hanging around.”

“We want you and Maddox to come round after Willa and Lilly are settled home. That is if you can handle Neville and Luna.”

Draco snorted, he actually liked the strange but wonderful woman that Luna had become. He even liked Neville, not that he would ever admit it. 

“I think I can handle that.”

Harry stood and shook Draco’s hand. 

“Don’t forget today’s Valentine’s day. Do something special for Maddox.”

Draco nodded, letting Harry go to get back to his family. He had not said yes to being Lilly’s Godfather yet, but he knew the next time he saw Harry he would agree. It was strange how the two had found friendship after all the hurt, pain, and stupid shite the two had inflicted on each other in school. Age often helped give one insight into themselves if one was willing to listen. Draco knew he had needed to change, that night that his parents had helped Harry, how he had helped save Harry changed everything for the two boys they had been. Draco just never knew that the future held such a deep and genuine friendship. Smiling, he pulled out his communication mirror and called his partner to wish him a happy Valentines, and to give him the good news that they were going to be Godparents.


End file.
